Ailith Cecille Forrest
Lady Ailith Cecille Forrest was born the 31 of October in 1949 in the quiet town of Kilmarnock of Scotland. To a lovely mother and father, Yvette who was a pureblood witch and a Slytherin alumni who worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation for 25 years, Her father Prometheus was a Pureblood and a Slytherin alumni worked at the Ministry of Magic in the International Magic Office of Law for twentythree years. The Forrest family was a rich family but didn’t make any mistakes of showing it in the Wizarding world. 'Early Life' At the age of 10 where she began to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she spent her whole year studying each topic and subject in the entire school, by her 7th year she had already studied the entire library. Due to Ailith constant staying in the library she was the top of her class and she was Head Girl in 1967, who was well known in her house for always reading in the library everyday for long hours. Ailith had always had a love for the subject of Divination, DADA, and love the creepy side of foreseeing the future. After she graduated from Hogwarts she continued to expand her knowledge of books and love for the spiritual world both from the Wizarding world and muggle world. In 1963 she befriended a boy named Edwin a third year Slytherin and Febbie a third year Slytherin they were best friends and fell in love in their fifth year of attending Hogwarts, the day of the Hearty dance Edwin finally asked her out but sadly Ailith declined even though she deeply wanted to be with him. The reason for her decline she knew her father will get upset, the Forrest family has had a reputations for scholars graduating from Hogwarts. By 1967 her Seventh Year of school she passed all her term exams and was the top of her class that she wanted to be. The last few weeks of Hogwarts her and Edwin began dating, and quickly got a job as Secratary for the Headmaster of Hogarts. When her father heard of the news of her daughter dating she quickly warn her to break up with the boy or be disowned. 'Life after Hogwarts' Due to Ailith constant staying in the library she was the top of her class and she was Head Girl in 1967, who was well known in her house for always reading in the library everyday for long hours. Ailith had always had a love for the subject of Divination, DADA, and love the creepy side of foreseeing the future. After she graduated from Hogwarts she continued to expand her knowledge of books and love for the spiritual world both from the Wizarding world and muggle world. At the age of forty three Ailith began working for the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry of Magic specializing in Broom Regulatory Control after working there for a good ten years Ailith left the Ministry at the age of fiftythree, when she went to work one day she had a letters on her desk that read "Meet me near the fountain at 3:35 pm". She was confused and worried at the same time because the letter did have a name or nothing. When she arrived to the fountain she saw a man in a black trench coat and a large brim hat, she would tap his shoulder and see it was her old Hogwarts fling Edwin, she began crying and gave him a big hug. After that day they began dating, after two years of dating Edwin proposed to her, Ailith said yes and they married behind her parents house. But alas her parents became ill at the same time which was strange to her, she would research and investigate to see why this was. As she finally finished her investigation she saw the poison came from one person's office and that one person was her sister she hated. Ailith flew with rage from her desk pushing everyone out of the way, having her wand out she saw her sister in the entrance and began casting causing everyone to dodge and use Protego to block the spells from hitting them from being hit. Ailith was enraged and was out for her blood Auras tried to stop her but she was to powerful. Until she felt arms being wrapped around her waist and heard the voice of her husband telling her to calm down, lowering her wand and would yell with sure pain in her voice "Mark my words Jane this isn't over...This isn't over.", Jane resigned that day and was never seen again.